In capturing an image using a digital camera, shaking of the camera may occur due to a user's shake or an unintended motion, which results in a poorly focused image. A variety of methods have been studied for camera shake correction. In the related art, there are three methods for camera shake correction, that is, a digital camera shake correction method, an electronic camera shake correction method, and an optical camera shake correction method.
As for the digital camera shake correction method, both the detection of a camera shake amount and the correction of a camera shake are achieved by image processing. Thus, the digital camera shake correction method may not ensure low hardware costs and small dimensions. The optical camera shake correction method may correct a still image and provide an excellent image quality even after the correction. However, the optical camera shake correction method additionally requires a motion detector, such as a gyro sensor, for detecting a camera shake amount, and an optical corrector for correcting a camera shake detected by the motion detector. The electronic camera shake correction method is a combination of the digital camera shake correction method and the optical camera shake correction method.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.